Hasta que tu amante nos separe
by bars-9
Summary: One shot: ¿Quén dijo que Sirius Black nunca asentaría la cabeza? La ha asentado tanto que hasta se va a casar. Sin embargo, las 24 horas antes de la boda van a ser frenéticas y Sirius tendrá que salvar algún que otro obstáculo.


Disclaimer: honestamente, si algo de lo que leéis aquí os suena no son imaginaciones vuestras, es que lo he tomado prestado de la obra de Rowling.

Este fict ha sido escrito para el**concurso de verano 2005** que organiza **Story Weavers**

Esta vez me he propuesto una meta poco habitual en mí: concentrar una historia loca de las mías en un solo capítulo. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que yo soy más hábil con las historias largas y que además es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, dudo bastante del éxito que pueda tener. Vosotros leed y luego me contáis.

**Hasta que tu amante nos separe**

3:15… 3:36… 3:57…

¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué, cuando quieres que el tiempo pase volando, los minutos se hacen eternos? Es algo que siempre he querido saber.

Llevo toda la noche sin pegar ojo… ¡quién lo iba a decir! Mi última noche como soltero y estoy aquí, tumbado en la cama y sin poder dormir. ¡Por Dios! Menudo tostón. Ni siquiera he tenido una despedida de soltero como dios manda… tan solo unas cuantas copas con mis amigos y de vuelta a casa antes de las 12. Y todo por culpa de James. Desde que está casado se ha vuelto demasiado responsable… un muermazo, en otras palabras. Espero que a mí no me pase lo mismo.

Joder, como no me duerma pronto mañana voy a tener unas ojeras que no voy a poder tapar ni con tres quilos de maquillaje. Venga Sirius… relájate… cuenta ovejitas aunque sea… no, ovejitas no que me estresan… piensa… piensa en ella… sí…. eso seguro que te ayuda a dormirte de una vez…

oooooooooooo

Pipipipi…. pipipipi… pipipipi…

Joder, puñetero despertador. ¿Ni siquiera me puede dejar tranquilo el día de mi boda? Con un sueño horrible, abro un ojo y de repente me acuerdo… me levantó de la cama súbitamente, tan súbitamente que la vista se me nubla un poco y tengo que sentarme de nuevo. Eso me pasa por ser tan hiperactivo. Cuando ya me he recuperado, me vuelvo a levantar (esta vez con más cuidado) y salgo corriendo hacia el baño. En el momento en que veo mi cara reflejada en el espejo, suspiro con alivio: las ojeras no están muy marcadas. Nada que un poco de maquillaje de mi querida Lily no pueda arreglar.

Ya más tranquilo, me pongo unos pantalones y una camiseta y me voy a desayunar. Siento un agujero en el estómago y eso en el día de tu boda no puede estar bien. Bueno, ni en el día de tu boda ni nunca. Sin embargo hoy no puedo desayunar café… no, eso me pondría más hiperactivo todavía. Creo que con una tila bastará.

¡RING!

Maldita sea. ¿Quién es el impertinente que se atreve a molestarme en la comida más sagrada del día? Con un suspiro de resignación, me dirijo a la puerta de la entrada para descubrir al pobre que osa interrumpirme y… ¡horror! Ante mí aparece la enorme sonrisa de Lily, mi madrina de boda y la esposa de mi mejor amigo.

- ¡Sirius! – grita la pelirroja echándose a mis brazos -. ¿Cómo estás¿Qué tal has dormido? Madre mía¡qué ojeras! Eso te pasa por tirarte toda la noche por ahí de juerga. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que en cuanto te cases lo de ser un bala perdida se va a acabar? Deberías empezar a aplicarte el cuento.

Lily me empuja a un lado y pasa sin esperar invitación. Ella es así, tan natural y espontánea. Detrás de ella aparece su feliz maridito, que en esos momentos parece querer tirarse de cabeza por la ventana más cercana. Por lo visto debe de tener la cabeza como un bombo por culpa de la pelirroja.

- Tengo la cabeza como un bombo por culpa de ésta – susurra señalando a su mujer y procurando que no le oiga.

¿Veis? Si le conozco como si le hubiera parido.

- Te he oído – dice Lily dándose la vuelta y fulminando a James con sus ojos verdes. Luego suaviza la expresión para preguntar en un tono dulce -. ¿Y Remus?

- No sé – contesta James encogiéndose de hombros y echando un vistazo alrededor suyo –. Venía detrás mío.

En ese momento, la puerta de mi apartamento que había dejado entreabierta se abre de repente y tras ella, aparece mi querido amigo Remus cargado de bolsas y con una cara de mala leche impresionante.

- Me cago en la madre que m… - murmura por lo bajo. Luego levanta la vista para clavar sus ojos en Lily, que instintivamente se encoge -. Tú. ¡Lianta, que eres una lianta! "Sube las bolsas Remus, anda, que en mi estado yo no puedo" – la verdad es que el chico imita a la perfección la voz de la pelirroja - Siete pisos. ¡Y sin ascensor!

- ¿No funcionaba el ascensor? – pregunta Lily con falsa ingenuidad.

- ¡No había ascensor! – ruge Remus, para luego dirigirse a James –. Y tú¡mal amigo! Me podías haber echado una mano por lo menos.

- Yo es que estoy de lo mío – intenta excusarse James llevándose una mano a la espalda.

Mi amigo gruñe por lo bajo, deja las bolsas en el suelo y se dirige al salón sin mediar ni una palabra más, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

- Buenos días a ti también, Moony – saludó yo con ironía, cerrando la puerta y acompañando a Lily y a James al salón.

- Tú calla, que toda la culpa es tuya.

- ¿Mía? – me sorprendo ante tal acusación sin fundamento.

- Sí, por vivir en un edificio sin ascensor. En pleno siglo XX, a quién se le ocurre… mago retrasado - se queja el lobito.

- El que debería estar cabreado aquí soy yo – replico enfadado. Remus ha logrado tocarme la fibra sensible –, que ni siquiera me habéis dejado desayunar.

- ¡Pero si yo estoy en ayunas! – exclama Remus.

Bueno, pues retiro lo dicho. Estamos empatados.

- Haya paz – interviene James creyendo que yo iba a continuar con la discusión.

- En mi estado no es bueno escuchar discusiones – añade Lily acariciándose suavemente la tripa y haciendo referencia a su condición de embarazada –. Los niños lo oyen todo… lo leí el otro día en una revista.

Joder, y pensar que va a haber que aguantarla otros nueve meses en ese plan. Pobre James.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué habéis venido? – pregunto yo, haciendo aparecer mi desayuno en el salón y comenzando a engullirlo bajo la mirada de desaprobación de Lily –. Aparte de a incordiar, claro.

- Tú siempre tan hospitalario, Sirius – ironiza Remus dejando claro que el malhumor le va a durar todo el día.

Porque tengo la boca llena de galletas, que sino el lobito se iba a enterar de lo que es bueno.

- Hemos venido a pasar la mañana contigo – otra forma diferente de decir que han venido a incordiar – porque… ¿quién mejor que tu madrina y tus mejores amigos para calmar los nervios?

¿Quién me mandaría a mí pedirle a Lily ser la madrina de la boda? Desde que se lo dije, está incluso más pesada con ese tema que con lo del embarazo.

- Yo no estoy nervioso – aseguro.

- ¿A quién pretendes engañar, Sirius? – pregunta Lily con una sonrisita condescendiente – Pero es normal estar nervioso. Quiero decir, es el día de tu boda… ¿quién no estaría nervioso?

Inmediatamente y sin que nadie pueda evitarlo, Lily lanza el discurso típico que una madre normal (y no la mía) te daría el día de tu boda sobre lo importante que es el matrimonio, lo que significa y todos esos telares. James pone los ojos en blanco y Remus lanza el comentario irónico de turno:

- ¿Practicando para cuando se case tu hijo?

La pelirroja le dedica a Remus una mirada fulminante de las suyas, y el lobito se encoge en su asiento. Parece mentira, doce años conviviendo con Lily y todavía no ha aprendido que interrumpir un discursito made in Lily es lo mismo que lanzarse a un estanque lleno de tiburones.

- Y tú – continúa Lily dando por finalizado el escarmiento de Remus y comenzando con el de su marido – parece mentira. Deberías de dar apoyo a tu amigo en un momento de crucial importancia como éste.

- ¿Quieres que le de apoyo moral? – pregunta James. Como Lily asiente, mi amigo se dirige a mí con una sonrisa traviesa – No te cases.

- ¡James! – exclama Lily.

- No tío, te lo digo en serio. Hazme caso, la vida de casado es un coñazo.

- ¡James! – vuelve a exclamar su mujer, pero esta vez con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos verdes.

- Tienes que darle cuentas a tu mujer de todo lo que haces, no puedes llegar tarde un día a casa sin que ella te esté esperando en la puerta con cara de mala leche… ¡hasta tienes que dejar el baño limpio después de ducharte!

- ¡James! – esta vez la exclamación viene acompañada de una de las maestrales collejas de Lily.

- ¡Au! – se queja el moreno - ¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

- ¿Qué que has hecho? Yo te diré lo que has hecho.

Y la parejita feliz se enzarza en una de sus habituales discusiones en las que al final Lily siempre gana y James se tiene que arrastrar pidiendo disculpas. Calzonazos. Espero que a mí no me pase lo mismo.

El resto de la mañana transcurre aguantando los consejitos de madrina emocionada con su cargo de Lily. Lo revisa todo: desde la túnica hasta los calzoncillos que me voy a poner. Joder, y yo que al tener una madre completamente desprendida creí que me iba a librar de esa parte… por suerte la pelirroja me da un respiro y anuncia que como madrina, nos invita a comer.

- Espero que no sea en un McDonald's – la pico yo.

- Pues no – se enfurruña ella.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta del lugar donde vamos a comer, descubro que no andaba tan desencaminado. Lily nos ha invitado a comer ni más ni menos que a un Burguer King.

- ¿Qué queríais? Estamos a final de mes y hay que ahorrar para cuando nazca el niño – se disculpa Lily al ver las miradas que le lanzamos Remus y yo. Como ve que la disculpa no ha sido muy convincente, busca apoyo en su marido -. ¿A que sí, James?

- Sí, sí – dice él rápidamente, complaciendo a la pelirroja y a la vez evitando una nueva discusión.

- "Sí, Lily, sí" – me burlo yo imitando su voz por lo bajo.

- Calzonazos – me apoya Remus formulando justo lo que tenía en mente.

Para más inri, Lily vuelve a la carga durante la comida intentando disipar unas dudas inexistentes sobre si debo casarme o no. ¡Qué manía! Para una cosa que tengo clara…

- … porque aunque conlleva una alto grado de responsabilidad, compromiso y madurez que por cierto, dudo que a tus 23 años hayas logrado alcanzar – comentario envenenado de la pelirroja… como se nota que me quiere y me aprecia –, el matrimonio es lo más bonito que puede haber. Es… ¡el triunfo del amor!

- Joder Lily, a este paso vas a acabar convenciéndome a mí y todo de que el matrimonio sirve para algo – interrumpe Remus.

- Pues claro que sirve para algo.

Oh, oh. Aquí viene la típica discusión Lily vs. Remus sobre el matrimonio.

- ¿Ah sí? – se pica Remus – Pues aparte de para gastar dinero, no veo para qué.

- ¿Acaso no nos ves a James y a mí? – Lily coge a James del brazo posesivamente – El matrimonio nos ha dado la estabilidad que nos faltaba.

- Yo os veo discutir tanto o más que antes – observa el lobito.

Y efectivamente, los dos se enzarzan en la discusión de siempre y, como pasa habitualmente, James y yo no tomamos parte en ella sino que iniciamos una conversación paralela y no tan trascendente.

- De hombre casado a hombre soltero, yo te aconsejo que no te cases – me dice James.

- Pero Prongs…

- En serio, tío. Mira, yo no me arrepiento de haberme casado con Lily, aunque es cierto que no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Ahora estamos como antes, pero con unos papeles que dicen que somos pareja. Por lo demás es lo mismo – me explica –. Sin embargo… no sé Sirius… yo a ti te veo muy verde.

- ¿Muy verde? – yo no me veo verde por ninguna parte – No sé en qué sentido, James. Yo la quiero, ella me quiere… ¿qué más hace falta?

- Ya sé que tú la quieres, que ella te quiere y todo eso pero… ¿has pensado en lo que implica el matrimonio?

- ¿Unos papeles que certifican que estás con alguien? – sugiero yo, no muy seguro de dónde quiere llegar mi amigo.

- Una suegra metomentodo. Un suegro con la escopeta debajo de la almohada, convencido de que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para su hija. Un cuñado perfecto que siempre lo hará todo bien y a su lado serás un completo patán – enumera James con los dedos de la mano –. Reuniones familiares. Sobrinos pesados que siempre querrán que les montes a caballito…

- No creo que mi familia política sea peor que mi propia familia – le recuerdo yo.

- Una familia política siempre es peor que cualquier otra cosa – asegura James con gesto sombrío.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

James mira a Lily para cerciorarse de que está lo suficientemente entretenida discutiendo con Remus, luego se acerca a mí y baja la voz hasta límites insospechados para decir:

- Tú no conoces a mi suegra.

- ¡Te he oído! – grita Lily de repente, dejando a Remus con la palabra en la boca y estampando una colleja en la nuca de su marido.

- ¿Pero qu…? – empieza a decir James, sorprendido por la capacidad auditiva de la pelirroja.

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de mi madre? Porque te ha acogido como a un hijo, te invita a comer todos los fines de semana, te felicita por tu cumpleaños y hasta por tu santo…

- Es peor tu hermana Petunia – asegura mi amigo interrumpiendo el discursito.

- Eso sí que es verdad – admite Lily, cortando de lleno el intento de discusión.

Tras la comida, los tres me acompañan hasta casa donde, como gesto de madurez personal, me acuerdo de que hay que ser buen educado y les invito a tomar un café. Mal hecho por mi parte, porque eso significa aguantar durante media hora más la chapa de Lily. Por suerte, James la convence para dejarme descansar el resto de la tarde y los tres se marchan, no sin antes volver a someterme a otro reconocimiento a fondo de la pelirroja.

ooooooooooooooo

La boda es a las 8 y todavía son las 5, por lo que tengo tiempo suficiente para descansar. Después de la mañana tan ajetreada que he tenido, creo que me lo merezco. Sin embargo, cuando por fin siento el culo en el sofá, el timbre de mi casa suena por segunda vez en el día.

- ¿Pero es qué no me podéis dejar descansar? – pregunto yo abriendo la puerta y creyendo que tras ella me voy a encontrar a Lily, James y Remus de nuevo.

- Lo siento¿vengo en mal momento? – pregunta una suave voz femenina, que por supuesto no es la de Lily.

De todas las personas a las que podría ver horas antes de mi boda, aquella mujer sin duda no entraría en la lista. Ante mí, una despampanante rubia de ojos verdes, que en nada se parecía a mi futura mujer y que formaba parte de mi pasado mujeriego, me miraba esperando a que la invitara a pasar.

- Jennifer – es lo único que consigo decir.

Ella esboza una sonrisa, seguramente satisfecha por mi reacción ante su llegada.

- ¿No me vas a dejar pasar? – vuelve a preguntar.

- Sí… claro… pasa – la invito, apartándome de la puerta.

La mujer amplía su sonrisa y entra en mi apartamento. Instintivamente se dirige al salón y yo no tengo ni siquiera que guiarla, se conoce de sobra la casa. En lugar de eso, me quedo mirándola embobado, todavía flasheado por su inesperada visita. Jennifer Summers… mi último rollete, mi último vestigio de casanova… joder¿por qué tendría que aparecer precisamente hoy?

- ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – la pregunto, intentando hacerme con el control de la situación.

- Me han comentado que te casas - deja caer Jennifer.

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Esta tarde. A las ocho.

- ¿Esta tarde? – se hace la sorprendida, pero no cuela.

- ¿A qué has venido? – vuelvo a preguntar yo, comenzando a enfadarme.

- A que dejes a tu novia plantada en el altar y te fugues conmigo – suelta Jennifer de repente.

¿Queréis una mujer directa? Pues ahí la tenéis. A eso le llamo yo ir al grano.

- No – pero para directo yo.

- Lo estás deseando – me tienta Jennifer.

- Lo único que estoy deseando es casarme con mi prometida – contraataco.

Durante unos segundos, sus ojos verdes se enfrentan a los míos grises, hasta que Jennifer rompe el contacto y comienza a pasearse por toda la estancia, deteniéndose en las fotos que tengo colocadas por todo el salón.

- ¿Ésta es la famosa Maggie? – pregunta la rubia, señalando una foto en la que salimos mi novia y yo abrazados y sonrientes.

Yo tan solo asiento, intentando adivinar cuál va a ser su siguiente movimiento. A pesar de todo, Jennifer continúa paseando tranquilamente por el salón y observando mis fotos. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mujer vuelve a fijarse en la foto en la que Maggie y yo aparecemos juntos.

- Es mona, pero… - Jennifer deja la frase en suspenso, como dando a entender que ella es mucho más guapa.

Ninguna reacción por mi parte, por lo que ella rápidamente vuelve a la carga.

- Así que estás deseando casarte…

- Eso es lo que he dicho – mi tono es duro, dando a entender que me estoy empezando a cansar de esa situación.

- Aún a sabiendas de lo que casarse implica – continúa Jennifer, pasando por alto mi actitud desagradable –. Se acabó la libertad, las noches de juerga hasta las tantas, la despreocupada vida de soltero que tanto te gusta y por supuesto… - la rubia esboza una sonrisa maliciosa – se acabó el recurrir a mí cuando estés aburrido.

- Hace meses que dejé de recurrir a ti cuando estaba aburrido – le recuerdo yo.

Ella baja la mirada, intentando aparentar que el comentario la ha herido. Pero yo sé de sobra que está fingiendo.

- Pero todo se puede remediar – asegura Jennifer dejando de dar vueltas por el salón y fijando su mirada en mí-. Aún estás a tiempo de dejarlo todo y quedarte conmigo. ¿Te lo imaginas? Una vida sin preocupaciones, sin falta de libertad… sabes de sobra que no soy como las demás. Yo te daría la vida que siempre te ha gustado.

A medida que va hablando, Jennifer se va acercando a mí cada vez más. Centímetro a centímetro… soy plenamente consciente de sus intenciones, pero por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo no quiere apartarse de ella. Quizás es por su perfume, o por su manos expertas que recorren mi espalda de arriba a abajo con avidez y que me recuerdan una vida de soltero que no estoy seguro de querer dejar atrás… y justo cuando las dudas que tanto he temido me asaltan, la imagen de Maggie, mi Maggie, se perfila con claridad en mi mente, dejando atrás cualquier sombra de vacilación.

- ¡No! – exclamo con firmeza, apartando a Jennifer de encima mío.

- ¿Cómo que no? – se extraña la mujer, con el tono de una niña caprichosa que ha estado a punto de conseguir su antojo y en el último momento se lo han arrebatado.

- No – repito yo, esta vez más calmado y seguro de mis sentimientos –. No, Jennifer. Estoy enamorado de Maggie. No hay vuelta atrás.

Pero por lo visto Jennifer no está dispuesta a aceptar su derrota, porque rápidamente se lanza sobre mí dispuesta a besarme. Por suerte para mí, y por desgracia para ella, el timbre vuelve a sonar en aquel momento crucial. Hábilmente me libro de ella y llego corriendo hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, al mirar por la mirilla… todo mi gozo en un pozo. Para mi horror, Benjamin y Edgar Bones (mis futuros suegro y cuñado respectivamente), aguardan tras la puerta.

- ¡Rápido! – susurro yo apresuradamente, volviendo al salón - ¡Escóndete!

- ¿Pero qué dices? – Jennifer me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loco de repente.

- Mi suegro y mi cuñado están aquí – explico entre susurros desesperados -. ¡Escóndete!

Afortunadamente Jennifer parece entender la gravedad de la situación y se muestra colaboradora. Rápidamente sale del salón y se dirige a mi habitación. Cuando sus pasos se han apagado y oigo la puerta de mi armario cerrarse, respiro intentando serenarme y vuelvo a la puerta de la entrada, con una sonrisa cortés en mi cara.

- Benjamin, Edgar. ¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamo alegremente al abrir la puerta y encontrarme de frente con las serias caras de mi futura familia política.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – pregunta Benjamin, el padre.

Joder, lo que me faltaba. Si la visita de Jennifer me parecía de lo más inoportuna, la de Benjamin y Edgar no se queda corta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el poco aprecio que los dos varones Bones me profesan. Menos mal que Amelia, mi futura cuñada, es mucho más agradable.

- Estaba… en el baño – contesto intentando simular vergüenza.

Por lo visto la respuesta cuela, ya que los dos hombres pasan directamente al salón, sin esperar invitación.

- Huele a mujer – sentencia Benjamin tras unos segundos de inspección.

Maldito olfato experto de auror… ¿quién me mandaría meterme en una familia de aurores hasta la médula?

- ¿A mujer? – repito disimulando a duras penas mi estado de nerviosismo – No sé… sería Lily. Ha estado toda la mañana aquí.

Los dos Bones me dirigen sendas miradas duras, con la desconfianza reflejada en sus ojos. ¿Pero es que van a sospechar hasta de mi madrina? Qué cruz.

- James y Remus también estuvieron aquí – añado rápidamente.

Ante esta aclaración, Benjamin y Edgar suavizan imperceptiblemente su expresión aunque mantienen el semblante de "no-eres-demasiado-bueno-para-entrar-en-mi-familia" que me pone más nervioso aún.

- Hemos venido a ver cómo te encuentras – habla Edgar por primera vez.

Por el tono que usa mi futuro cuñado, yo diría que esperaba encontrarme muerto y a diez metros bajo tierra a ser posible.

- Os agradezco vuestra preocupación, pero no es necesario. Me encuentro perfectamente.

Y para demostrarlo, esbozo la sonrisa más sincera y tranquilizadora que puedo. Aunque por la cara que han puesto, no me ha debido salir muy bien.

- ¿No estás nervioso? – pregunta Benjamin, escéptico.

- No – miento yo; la visita de Jennifer me ha puesto más que nervioso.

De nuevo caras más serias de lo normal por parte de Benjamin y Edgar. Al parecer la respuesta no ha sido de su agrado.

- Bueno… un poco. Es el día de mi boda – rectifico inmediatamente. Demasiado tarde; los Bones son gente que solo se fían de la primera impresión.

- Así que no estás nervioso… - dice Benjamin, comenzando a pasearse por todo el salón como minutos antes lo había hecho Jennifer.

Yo opto por no corregirle, sabiendo que es tarea imposible. Benjamin continúa caminando por la estancia con aire aparentemente distraído (aunque yo sé que está examinando minuciosamente cada detalle), mientras que Edgar se sienta a mi lado, demasiado cerca. En el momento en que mi suegro se para y se sienta a mi otro lado, me doy cuenta de que han conseguido lo que querían: acorralarme y ponerme más nervioso aún. Me siento como en la peli de "El Padrino" y Benjamin Bones se ha convertido en Benjamin Corleone.

- Mira Sirius… todos aquí sabemos que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi hija – empieza a decir Benjamin.

"Y que tienes una escopeta debajo de la almohada", pienso yo, recordando inoportunamente las palabras de James.

- La quiero¿qué más hace falta? – intento hacerle razonar.

- Eres un Black.

Ya estaba tardando en salir el argumento estrella. "Eres un Black"… ¿cuántas veces en mí vida me había dicho eso? Muchas; la mayoría de ellas con admiración y otras, como en esta ocasión, de manera despectiva. Pensándolo bien, no sé cuál de las dos formas me gusta más.

- Supongo que sabrás que tu hermano Regulus ha sido relacionado con actividades un tanto… oscuras – deja caer Edgar, haciendo referencia a la condición de mortífago de mi hermano.

- Yo no soy Regulus – puntualizo, aunque en realidad me habría gustado decir "yo no soy tan estúpido como Regulus".

- Pero sigues siendo un Black – resuelve Benjamin con una desagradable sonrisa.

Tras esto hay unos momentos de tensión tan tensa, que hasta se podría rasgar el aire con un cuchillo… mejor no pienso en cuchillos, no, bastante tengo con la escopeta que mi suegro guarda debajo de la almohada. Afortunadamente, el timbre vuelve a sonar en el momento más oportuno, aunque esta vez espero que la visita sea más agradable.

- Joder Sirius, que me estoy mean… - Lily se interrumpe súbitamente al ver detrás de mí a Benjamin y Edgar.

- Supongo que ésta es tu madrina¿no? – pregunta Benjamin, aunque para mi alivio lo hace con curiosidad, no de manera despectiva. Por lo visto solo yo les caigo mal.

- …do – termina la frase la pelirroja, antes de ser consciente de ello.

- ¿Lily Evans? – ella asiente ante la pregunta de Edgar – Te presentaste para entrar en la Academia de Aurores hace tres años¿no es así?

Lily solamente asiente, aunque yo puede ver la furia reflejada en sus ojos esmeralda. Conociendo a Lily y conociendo su pequeño "encontronazo" con el director de la Academia de Aurores, por un momento pienso que la pelirroja estaba a punto de soltar su particular discurso feminista sobre por qué no la aceptaron en la Academia. Por suerte Lily es una mujer lista y sabiendo la tensión que hay en el ambiente, opta por callarse.

Los dos Bones, ante la presencia de mi madrina (quieras que no, una madrina impone) comprenden que ya es hora de irse, aunque no sin antes lanzarme un comentario de advertencia.

- Te estaremos vigilando – por el tono de Benjamin, estoy bien seguro de que lo harán.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – comienza a preguntar Lily una vez que los dos hombres han abandonado el apartamento.

Yo levanto una mano para indicarla que se calle. Cuando estoy seguro de que las pisadas de Benjamin y Edgar ya no se oyen, me vuelvo hacia ella.

- La familia política es lo peor.

Sé que Lily se muere de ganas por saber qué ha pasado, pero también sé que sus ganas de ir al baño son mucho más urgentes.

- Sirius, tengo qu…

- Vete, vete – la digo antes de soltar el comentario socarrón de turno –. Pero para la próxima vez, controla tus esfínteres.

Como única respuesta, la pelirroja me dedica un gesto obsceno y poco elegante.

Aprovechando que Lily está en el baño, corro hasta mi habitación y saco a Jennifer del armario, indicándola por señas que no haga ruido; por nada del mundo quiero que Lily se entere que tengo una mujer escondida en el armario.

- Recuerda mi propuesta – susurra Jennifer antes de marcharse –. Recuérdalo antes de decir "sí, quiero".

- Jennifer…

- ¿Con quién hablas, Sirius? – llega la voz de Lily todavía desde el baño. Menudo oído.

- Vamos, márchate – no quiero sonar suplicante, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

- Recuérdalo – me dice una vez más Jennifer antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? – vuelve a preguntar Lily, esta vez a mis espaldas.

- Con nadie¿con quién iba a hablar? – digo yo, intentando no parecer culpable, aunque el fin y al cabo no lo soy… ¿verdad? En fin, fue Jennifer la que se plantó en mi casa y me propuso fugarme con ella, no yo – Lily, me parece que los nervios por ser la madrina de mi boda te están haciendo sufrir alucinaciones.

- ¿No tendrías una amante escondida en el armario? – bromea la pelirroja alegremente pasando por alto mi último comentario; como si esa opción fuera tan poco probable.

Yo tan solo río tan falsamente como un hombre con una amante escondida en el armario pudiera haberlo hecho, antes de someterme a la última revisión de Lily antes de la ceremonia.

ooooooooo

La boda se celebra en la mansión Potter, que generosamente me han decido los padres de James… eso sí es una verdadera familia, y no la mía. Sin embargo yo preferiría haber celebrado la boda en un lugar más exótico. La playa por ejemplo, hubiera sido un buen lugar de no haber sido por la estúpida costumbre mágica que dice que las bodas deben celebrarse en el interior, en salas debidamente limpias de hechizos o de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera interferir en la pureza del lugar… supongo que la playa no cumple esas características.

- ¡Estate quieto, Sirius! – me riñe Lily a la vez que intenta alisar las arrugas que se han formado en mi túnica negra, especial para la ocasión.

Otra cosa igual: los trajes. Pesadas túnicas, serias y sosas. Yo hubiera preferido casarme en bañador. Me imagino el escándalo; los Bones, siempre tan rectos y serios, tan apegados a las costumbres y asistiendo a una boda en la playa en la que los novios van en bañador… la verdad, Maggie no se parece en nada a ellos.

- Ya es la hora – anuncia Lily súbitamente.

- ¿Ya? – pregunto con una leve nota de pánico en la voz.

Es ahora cuando me empiezo a poner nervioso, ante el pensamiento de que en pocos minutos seré un hombre casado. Un hombre casado. Joder, eso ya son palabras mayores… ¿no hubiera sido mejor fugarme con Jennifer? No, no yo. Ya empiezo a delirar.

Salgo del cuarto acompañado de Lily, pero nada más que abro la puerta… ¡sorpresa! Mami y mis queridas primitas Bella y Cissy esperan tras ella con sus enoooooormes y faaaaaaalsas sonrisas. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Pero... ¿tan malo he sido?

- ¡Sirius! – la exclamación de mi madre es más falsa que su sonrisa, pero su gesto de tirarse a mis brazos lo supera todo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Que yo sepa, nadie os ha invitado – las recuerdo yo apartándola de encima mío; a mí espalda, noto que Lily se está empezando a poner nerviosa.

- Me parece que una madre no necesita invitación para la boda de su hijo – ante el comentario de mi madre, las otras dos víboras se ríen.

- Me parece que no te puedo considerar mi madre.

Pero mira que son malas. Solo al bicho de mi madre se le hubiera ocurrido presentarse en mi boda y acompañada de sus dos sobrinitas favoritas.

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius – empieza a decir Bellatrix con ese tono infantil tan característico; sonríe, y esa sonrisa me produce un escalofrío… es jodidamente mala -. ¿Acaso pensabas que te librarías de los Black el día de tu boda?

La respuesta es sí, pero por supuesto no les voy a dar el gusto.

- Aún así sigues siendo un traidor de la sangre – suspira mi madre, con un tono falsamente compungido a la vez que fija sus ojos grises sobre Lily; sé qué adjetivo se está formando en su mente: "sangre sucia".

- Malas pécoras – susurro con ira contenida.

Las tres se echan a reír a la vez: la misma risa falsa y carente de humor. Lily posa una mano sobre mi hombro, indicándome que me calme. Y eso hago. Tomando a la pelirroja del brazo, me alejo camino a la sala donde por fin, me convertiré en un hombre casado. Casado… esa palabra sigue produciéndome escalofríos.

oooooooooooo

Ha llegado el momento. Me encuentro de pie, en el altar: detrás de mí, se extiende una enorme sala llena de invitados; delante, el descendiente de druidas, el único con autoridad para oficiar las bodas mágicas; y a mí lado, Maggie, radiante con su túnica blanca y su pelo recogido.

La miro, la felicidad reflejada en mis ojos y la tomo la mano. Sin embargo… la noto tensa. Desde que ha entrado en la sala no me ha sonreído ni una vez, y sus ojos azules no paran de recorrer la estancia, como esperando encontrar algo. O, lo que es peor, a alguien.

El brujo que oficia la boda empieza a hablar; las mismas palabras vanas de siempre. No me molesto en escucharle. Estoy preocupado por la actitud de Maggie. No ha sonreído, ni una vez. Y creedme, eso es algo extraño, no solo porque es el día de nuestra boda, sino porque Maggie es la típica persona que siempre, siempre está sonriendo.

- Sirius Black – dice el brujo. Al oír mi nombre, levanto súbitamente la cabeza hacia él -. ¿Estás dispuesto a tomar a esta mujer como esposa?

"Recuérdalo antes de decir sí, quiero". Las palabras de Jennifer retumban en mi cabeza… ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto? Los murmullos de los invitados comienzan a hacerse oír en la sala. Por lo visto me estoy tomando más tiempo del habitual para contestar.

- Sí – pronuncio con voz clara y firme. Que sea lo que tenga que ser.

- Margaret Bones…

Pero el hombre no puede seguir hablando, ya que la puerta de la sala se abre súbitamente y tras ella aparece…

- ¡Lucius! – exclama Maggie con una sonrisa de pura alegría.

¿Lucius¿En qué momento del día pasó de ser el asqueroso Malfoy a… Lucius? Y lo que es más importante aún… ¿qué hace Lucius Malfoy en mi boda? Una cosa es que haya permitido a mis primas y mi madre estar en la boda, pero otra muy diferente que Narcissa se traiga a su prometido.

- ¡Lucius! – repite Maggie, echando a correr a lo largo del pasillo y tirándose a los brazos del hombre rubio que, para mi sorpresa, la recibe con una sonrisa.

Los murmullos de los invitados se hacen esta vez más intensos, pero yo no me doy cuenta. Estoy desconectado del mundo, mi cerebro todavía no acaba de asimilar lo que está viendo. Pero una cosa está clara, Lucius Malfoy no ha acudido a mi boda en calidad de prometido de Narcisa, sino… ¡en calidad de amante de MI prometida!

- Maggie – mi voz suena irreal. De hecho toda la escena es irreal… o mejor dicho, surrealista.

Ella se acerca lentamente a mí, con Malfoy de la mano. Eso, encima la muy… me lo restriega.

- Maggie¿qué significa todo esto?

- Verás Sirius… esto, es difícil de explicar – empieza la muy… -. Mejor lo hablamos en privado.

- No – digo con un tono completamente inflexible –. Quiero hablarlo aquí y ahora.

- ¿No la has oído? Ha dicho que…

Silencio a Malfoy con una mirada. Precisamente él es el menos indicado para hablar.

- Lucius es mi novio – dice Maggie, como si eso fuera una explicación convincente.

- No ha jodido. Y yo tu prometido.

- Sirius… mira, yo llevaba una vida monótona y aburrida, hasta que llegó Lucius. Él… él llenó mi vida de pasión - ¿y entonces yo qué coño la daba? –. Pero los dos sabíamos que nuestra relación no sería aceptada. Además estaba mi familia, la suya, estabas tú… Sirius, de verdad que yo no quería traicionarte

Querías ponerme los cuernos, que es lo mismo. Y encima con un Malfoy. Si en esta vida hay algo peor que el que tu novia te ponga los cuernos, es que te los ponga con un jodido Malfoy.

- Pero la situación se estaba haciendo insostenible, así que nos decidimos a hacerlo público. Ya sabes que yo no soy una mujer normal, así que quise presentarle en sociedad de una manera diferente. Dar un golpe de efecto.

Hay que joderse. ¿Dar un golpe de efecto? La muy… está como una puta cabra. Ella baja la cabeza, por lo menos tiene la decencia de sentirse avergonzada. Pero el jodido Malfoy no, encima exhibe su sonrisa de "soy-el-mejor-del-mundo" que me revienta. Como no la quite, se la borro de un puñetazo.

Miro a mi alrededor y descubro caras confusas en cualquier lugar de la sala: James y Remus (Peter no ha venido alegando que tiene anginas. Maldita rata traidora) no salen de su asombro y Lily parece apunto de cometer un homicidio porque le han arrebatado la oportunidad de ser la madrina de la boda. Pero por lo menos me deleito observando las caras atónitas de los Bones… que se jodan y que se metan su rectitud por donde les quepa. Observo la expresión profundamente indignada de mi primita Narcissa… que se joda ella también, es tan cornuda como yo.

En fin, el que no se consuela es porque no quiere.

oooooooooooooo

- Y así es como fue mi intento fallido de boda – termino yo de explicar con una sonrisa.

Harry deja de abrocharse la túnica y me mira con incredulidad.

- Al final la relación no prosperó. Malfoy se casó con mi prima y Maggie, la muy… bueno, ahora creo que es una solterona sin futuro.

La frase hubiera sonado más convincente si yo no fuera también un solterón sin futuro. Pero por lo menos sigo teniendo éxito con las mujeres.

- ¿Te das cuenta de la historia que le acabas de contar a un hombre que está a escasos minutos de casarse? – me pregunta mi ahijado, sin borrar la expresión de incredulidad de su cara.

Yo tan solo sonrío, la verdad es que este chico nunca entenderá mi sentido del humor.

Una locura más de las mías, lo sé, espero que vuestra salud mental haya quedado intacta tras leerlo.

Por cierto, la identidad de la mujer con la que se casa Harry os la dejo a vuestra elección. Y una cosa más: espero vuestros reviews, para ver qué os ha parecido.

Besotes.

bars9

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

Hermana de Mina Black

Miembro de las 15 de Mey


End file.
